fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper Pretty Cure! Allusions
The page contains references from other series(animated cartoon or anime),songs(K-pop,J-pop,etc.),or even in popular culture(beverages,restaurants,etc) that appear in the series Hyper Pretty Cure!. Series The series' theme is mythology and unity or friendship. All main characters at least represent a mythological god and goddess(which includes Jullianna and Carlo). The series' location Booker Town is similar to Ojamajo Doremi's main setting Misora. The voice actors and actresses of the series came from different animes or from the previouse Pretty Cure series. Usagi just picked them randomly. Characters Akamenu Aida Even thou she easily makes friends and has an easygoing social life,her bookworm personality is much like Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as she even has her own collection of books inside the treehouse inside the Pretty Cure Garden referencing Golden Oak Library. Her appearance is similar to the younger version of Hye In from Pretty Rhythm Dear my Future. Her outfit is a mixture of Aino Megumi's outfit from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure and Hinata Natsumi from Keroro Gunsou. Her name actually comes from Aida Mana's surname. Her as Cure Venus attacking with an archer is similar to how Cupid shoots arrows to two people to make them fall in love. Hanataba Sakura Her shy personality is similar to both Fluttershy from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Ooruri Ayami from Pretty Rhythm Dear my Future. Her hairstyle is similar to Shirabe Hibiki from Suite Pretty Cure. Her outfit looks similar to Haruno Haruka's from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Her name comes from Haruno Sakura from Naruto also both surnames are nature related. The attacks as Cure Flora using her Flora Harp is similar to Sailor Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody. Mizuno Minako Her personality is based of Misumi Nagisa's from Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel Max Heart. Her love for soccer comes from Natsuki Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel GoGo. Her hairstyle is similar to Hoshimiya Ichigo from Aikatsu!. Her outfit looks similar to Hye In's from Pretty Rhythm Dear my Future. Her name actually comes from both Mizuno Ami and Aino Minako's both from the series' Sailor Moon. The attacks as Cure Siren using her Siren Ribbon is similar to Cure Honey using her Triple Dance Honey Baton as a ribbon. Tsutsuji Douji His personality is driven from Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! as both are worried about the lead Cure's behavior. Also him transforming from male to female is similar to Senou Natsuro from Kämpfer transforming into female when in Kämpfer mode. They also share many similarities. His hairstyle is similar to that of Hinata Fuyuki from Keroro Gunsou and his overall clothing is similar to mostly ethnic male fashion. His name comes from the Japanese translation of the azalea and his name was just gotten from a character of another anime respectively. Him attacking as Cure Aurai uses a sword similar to Sailor Uranus' Space Sword. Hojokawa Jullianna Her down to earth personality is similar to Applejack's from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Episodes HyPC01 *In one scene,there is a toy shop that look similar to Toys R Us. *Aiko is holding a doll similar to Raven Queen from Ever After High. *In the scene where the mascots are hiding on Aida's bag there is a keychain similar to Karara from Keroro Gunsou. **She has this same keychain on her phone and later on her friendship bracelet. **Her sister has a kechain of Pururu from the same series. *A girl that looks a lot like Nishijima Waru from Suite Pretty Cure is seen multiple times during the episode. *At the ending scene when Aiko finds out her sister's identity as a Cure,she is seen hugging a Senoo Aiko plushie,a character from Ojamajo Doremi and even both have the same names. HyPC02 *When Sakura finds out Aida's identity,she can be seen with holding her phone with a Haruno Sakura keychain on it. **Also,in one of the flashbacks,her room has a Sakura poster on it but was replaced with a poster with Kitaouji Sakura from Aikatsu. *Cure Flora says Seagusa Kii's catchphrase from Aikatsu!. *In Sakura's room,a picture of Leonardo da Vinci is seen. HyPC03 *Sakura added a Dororo keychain from Keroro Gunsou on her bag. *The song that Minako plays during her exercise is the opening for Smile Pretty Cure. *Mythiry is seen hugging a Sailor Saturn plushie. *The arcade game that Minako plays might be the PriPara arcade game which she says "nice drama"(Making Drama) and "how do I snap this of"(Friends Ticket). *Minako has a Robin keychain from Teen Titans Go!. **Also her older brother has a Starfire keychain from the same series. HyPC04 *Minako now has a Taruru keychain on her bag from Keroro Gunsou. *The reaction on Douji's face when he found out that he is a Pretty Cure is similar to how in episode 18 of PriPara when Dorothy West discovered that the bubbly Minami Mirei is the strict head of the Discipline Comitee. *Douji has a collection of The Sweet Unicorn plushies a parody to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. **Despite this,he is seen having a Spike plushie. *Danika has a collection of what she called Dress-Up Cards which is very similar to the Aikatsu! Cards. **Danika also has a Hoshimiya Ichigo keychain. *Fabiry "interacts" with a poster similar to Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto. *Cure Aurai refers to herself as the boy with the blue hair that eventually turned into a girl. He might be refering to Senou Natsuro the main protagonist of Kämpfer. **They are coincidently voiced by the same actress,Marina Inoue. HyPC05 *Douji now has a Kururu(Kululu) keychain on his bag from Keroro Gunsou. *The cookies that Douji used to stuff Minako's mouth to prevent her from saying their secret looks similar to an Oreo cookie. *Jullianna's room has a SoLaMi Smile Poster from PriPara. **She has a Mirei keychain on her phone. *Jullianna has a Sunset Shimmer Plushie from Equestria Girls. *The anime that Aiko is watching looks similar to Smile Pretty Cure. *Deimos and Moros performs a comedy act similar to Serenon's from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. *Carlo has a Kuma keychain from PriPara on his phone. HyPC06 *The way how Aida and Carlo are fighting as seen in multiple episodes is a reference to Yu Gi Oh! *Jullianna now has a Tamama keychain on both her bag and phone from the series Keroro Gunsou. *As Majiry is trying to find a hairstyle for Morary's human form one of them are hairstyle's of the following. **Kaiou Michiru from Sailor Moon. **Azumiya Koyuki from Keroro Gunsou. **Momozone Love from Fresh Pretty Cure. **Hoshimiya Ichigo from Aikatsu!. **And Hiiragi Kagami from Lucky Star which became her permament hairstyle. *Carlo has a Kuma plushie from PriPara. **Jullianna has a Unicorn Plushie from the said series. *In one scene,Mythiry and Fabiry are fighting video game style. *Aiko is reading a Sailor Moon manga. *Cure Flora's fights like Temari a character from Naruto throghout the episode. **Sakura may like the Naruto series. *Carlo bought a Chiroro keychain from Keroro Gunsou. HyPC07 *Alcyone seems to make different anime reference throught the episode. *As Cure Aurai got turned into stone,Eris then placed a red ribbon on him making him look like Hoshimiya Ichigo. HyPC08 *The teacher outfit that Aida wears during the episode is similar to that of the summer uniform that the characters of Lucky Star wore. *Each character mentioned their favorite anime throught the series. The most notable one is Sakura's love for the Naruto anime. **She mentioned that he gain a crush on Sasuke which the Naruto's Sakura also has a crush on him. *Minako's cellphone screen lock has a picture of Taruru on it. *Douji introduced to them his Kämpfer plushie collection. HyPC09 *Many of Hotaru's fan club members are acting like Sophie's fan club from the series PriPara. *Hotaru is shown with a Giroro keychain (despite the fact that she is still not a member of the Inner Circle). *A girl that looks like Otoshiro Noelle from Aikatsu is one of the audiences in Hotaru's concert. *Alcyone performs the "I hate it dance" that was from Fushigiboshi no Futagohime. *Most of the clothes in Hotaru's closet are Pretty Rhythm Clothes. *When Douji informs the meaning of the word "cosmopolitan", his glasses shine similar to Fujiwara Hazuki from Ojamajo Doremi whenever she exlplains something. *In one of Hotaru's photos is shown that she is playing the Pretty Rhythm Game. HyPC10 *Douji and Hotaru are seen playing with their Kururu and Giroro keychains respectively. *Aida says Happy Naru multiple times in this episode. *Minako introduced to Hotaru the PriPara Game. *The opening theme of Lucky Star is heard when Sakura turned on the television. HyPC11 HyPC12 HyPC13 HyPC14 Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Reference Category:Hyper Pretty Cure